Horodok, Lviv Oblast
Horodok ( , ) is a city in Lviv Oblast of Ukraine located on the Vereshchytsya River. It is administrative center of the Horodok Rayon. Population is 16,082 (2001). This is the place where King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania Wladislav II Jagiellon died on 1 June 1434. A battle took place there in 1655 (see battle of Horodok). History The town dates back to the period of Kievan Rus. It developed rapidly during the Principality of Galicia-Volyn principality (11th - 14th centuries. The town was first mentioned by chronicler Nester in 1213 as a settlement in the principality of Galicia-Volyn. The chronicle states that the town was known further East as a center of trade in salt, and therefore was called "Gorodok Solyanoy" ( ) "salt town". Remains of the earthen fortifications of a former settlement have been preserved near the location on which the city's castle was later built. The fortress was surrounded by the river Vereshchytsya as well as by inaccessible swamps. The city consisted of two parts: the fortified inner part, (the kremlin) and the outer part (the "gaff"). The city was ruled by a board of magistrates, who lived in princely castle. At the beginning of the 13th century, the town played an important role in the economic and political life of the Principality of Galicia-Volyn. The Vereshchytsya River, which flows into the Dniester River, was suitable for navigation. The town was located at the intersection of important trade routes that linked East with West and South to North. The chronicles of Galicia-Volyn record that, in 1227, the Novgorod prince Mstislav Mstivlavich Udatnyi of Novgorod (c1880-1228), Prince of Novgorod stayed with his army in Gorodok, when he came to the rescue with his army Prince Danilo together to defend the Principality of Galich against aPolish-Hungarian invasion. After the annexation of Galicia noble Poland in the XIV century. Already in 1387 , the town as a separate royal city of Lviv was a part of the land, and later became the center Gorodotsky starostvo. During the period 1387 to 1434, the Grand Duke of Lithuania and King of Poland Wladyslaw II Jagiellon (c1362-1434) often seen and long lived in Gorodok, and died here in 1434 year. In Jagiello town is part of the Ruthenian province as a separate royal city. In 1389 , the it received Magdeburg Law , which involved the establishment of the city governments. At that time the town grew, except the central part of the market in Development suburb - Lviv and Cherlyanske. In the XV and the beginning of the XVI century. The town was so severe destruction and plunder of the Tatars, who could get on its feet only in the XVI century. In 1504 the king allowed the burghers with their own funds to rebuild the town and freed people from paying certain taxes. Gradually, in reviving and developing trade and crafts. Town received the right to sell salt and became the center of salt warehouses. An important item of export was fish , which has long raised in local ponds. In ΧΙV-ΧVΙΙ centuries town was a handicraft town. Artisans were organized into 12 departments. Well-developed wood and leather crafts. In 1555 , the Ukrainian could only engage in crafts at a distance of miles from the city. In 1420, King Wladyslaw II Jagiellon (c1362-1434) settled in six Catholic monks of the Franciscan Order. The Royal Government has built for them church and monastery near the castle. Ukrainian is forced out of Lviv, Vyshnyanske, Zastavske suburb. So, defending their rights, the Ukrainian population Gorodok created in 1591 , the Brotherhood - Ukrainian public organization burghers, which acted against national oppression. Influence Gorodotsky fraternity grew to what Michael Rogoza Metropolitan of Kiev in 1593 he invited its members to participate in the Council. In the second half ΧVΙΙ-ΧVΙΙΙ century the town declined. It also helped Battle Gorodok the time Khmelnytsky . Great damage was caused to Gorodok by invasion of Turkish troops. In 1672 , the Turkish Pasha Omar Ali captured the city and destroyed it. In the 18th century, the city was rebuilt. The Royal castle served administrative functions Gorodotsky starostvo. Grange was built and 2 inn. In the second half 17th century city government increased customs duties, what led to the decline of trade in the city. After the annexation of Galicia -Hungary Avsto all estates Gorodotsky starostvo town itself became the property of the state. But the Austrian government sold all the towns of the Polish and German colonists. On lands Gorodotsky starostvo German colonists settled that in 1786 he formed a colony "Forderberh." In 1867 , the town became a district center, where in 1918 , the county court work, tax administration, the school district board. City did not have large businesses. In this period there acted harbarnya, mill, soap, three oil mills, factories and agricultural fertilizer soda and lime-pit. During the First World War in 1914 was held on the outskirts of Gorodok known in history Horodotska battle between the Russian and Austrian troops. During World War II, on 27 June 1941, Gorodok was occupied by German troops. During the war, businesses were robbed Gorodok, demolished two concrete and 3 wooden bridges over the river, a railway station. At the forced labor were taken over 1200 osterbayteriv, shot and taken to death camps more than 7 thousand local people. Part of the town was fenced off with barbed wire, where German troops formed a ghetto, which drove more than 6 thousand Jews which committed against them massacre. On 25 July 1944, Soviet troops recaptured the city. In 1949 he was created in Gorodok five farms. Garrison Cherlyany In 1953 , at the village Cherlyany was built airstrip and the military garrison of houses for officers. Runway used, but their primary function as a reserve airport Lviv airport . This entrance to the garrison was severely restricted because of air immediately with runway bus transported to the city . Secondary School "Upper School" was opened on campus only in 1986 year. This high school students were taken by bus into town. Later a military garrison was disbanded, and later in 2003 the garrison was transferred to the city Cherlyany Gorodok as neighborhood Gorodok, although located 3 km from Gorodok. [ edit. ] Education and Sport The first school was opened in Gorodok in 1842. It was the Ukrainian elementary school. School of German language instruction was opened in 1789. In nastpuni in Gorodok acted chotyryklasni female and male school. In 1897 the school was reorganized in chotyryklasni shestyklasni. In 1883 was organized Tillage School. As of 1966 in the town worked 2 medium, 2 and 1 eight elementary schools, which studied more than two thousand children. In addition, acted evening school for working youth and correspondence school. Since 1949 he has been working seven-year music school. Here is SDYUSH "Dawn" in which for 20 years prepared 9-Number of masters and even nirazu neviddala first place in the region championships. Famous people * in Gorodok Ukrainian writer Les Martovych worked in Gorodok from 1899 to 1903. At the end of the 19th century John Franco also lived here. * Ethnographer and poet Dmitry Vergun as well as Lviv historian and archivist - Jaworski Franciszek were born in Gorodok. * Gorodok was also visited by Stefanik and Maxim Rylsky . Main buidings * Church bell tower of St. Nicholas (1510r.) * Ivanovskaya wooden church (1670r.) * The church with a bell tower (ΧV-ΧVΙΙΙ cent.) * Mill (beginning ΧVΙst.) * Belfry (ΧVΙΙΙ cent.) * Horodok Hall International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Horodok is twinned with: * Nisko in Poland External links * Gródek Jagielloński (in Polish) * Unofficial site Gallery File:Horodok (Lviv)-1.jpg| File:Horodok (Lviv)-2.jpg| File:Horodok (Lviv)-3.jpg| File:Horodok (Lviv)-4a.jpg| File:Horodok (Lviv)-5.jpg| File:Horodok (Lviv)-6.jpg| File:Horodok (Lviv)-7.jpg| File:Horodok (Lviv)-8.jpg| Category:Cities in Horodok Rayon Category:Lviv Oblast Category:Established in 1213